Me gustas, Haruichi
by Isza-Ritsu Akabane
Summary: Esas palabras que pronuncio Eijun, hicieron que el corazón de Haruichi diera un vuelco y sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. [Día Sawaharu] [Yaoi/BL] [Drabble]


**Nota de la autora:** Hola, este es mi _drabble_ / _OS_ dedicado para el día de hoy (18/04/17) que es de Sawaharu, ¡mi OTP!

 **Summary:** Esas palabras que pronuncio Eijun, hicieron que el corazón de Haruichi diera un vuelco y sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. [Día Sawaharu] [Drabble]

 **Advertencias:** Faltas de ortografía. | Fluff. | Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Diamond no Ace_ ( _Ace of Diamond_ ) no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **「** Me gustas, Haruichi… **」**

* * *

Haruichi estaba recostado en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente. El día anterior el entrenamiento fue demasiado duro para él, su resistencia era muy baja a comparación de otros compañeros de primer año. Al menos aguantaba más que otras veces. Cierto chico de ojos ámbares se encontraba embelesado por como lucia el pelirosa –puesto que fue a dejar algo que Maezono le pidió y sin querer ya estaba mirando al menor–, su flequillo estaba desacomodado, dejando ver sus ojos cerrados y como pestañas color rosa lucían más. Su boca levemente abierta, dejando escapar suspiros tan suaves, tan impredecibles y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

 _¿Cómo podía lucir tan tierno aún dormido?_ Se preguntaba el castaño, se acerco hasta el oído de este, y susurro ciertas palabras que hicieron sonrojar más a quien recién despertaba. Pero Eijun no se dio cuenta, simplemente se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación para ir a correr, con un leve tono rojizo tiñendo sus mejillas.

— _Harucchi..., me gustas_.

Esa fue la primera vez que el menor de los Kominato, escuchó esas palabras del imperativo pitcher de Seidou.

* * *

– ✿✿✿ –

* * *

Sawamura estaba molesto, tanto que dejo la práctica mucho antes, por ver como Furuya hizo sonrojar a **su** Harucchi, ¿cómo se atrevía? Y para acabarlo, el novio del pelinegro estaba con él y no le decía nada, _Maldito Miyuki Kazuya, maldito Furuya_. Refunfuñando llega hasta los vestidores, molesto con esa pareja y con el menor que dejaba que se le acercaran mucho, _demasiado_ piensa el ojiámbar.

— ¿Qué sucede Sawamura? —La voz de su senpai lo saca de sus pensamientos, haciendo que diera un saltito de sorpresa.

— ¡C-Chris-senpai…! —Tartamudea al ver a su "maestro" en los vestidores, seguramente estaba a punto de irse a sus terapias.

—Y bien, ¿por qué no estás entrenando?

Tanto el ojimiel como sus compañeros, sabían que castaño se quedaba hasta tarde en el campo, corriendo. Sawamura murmuro algo por bajo, y alzo la mirada mirando fijamente a Chris.

— ¿Furuya y Miyuki son novios, no? —Chris asiente, algo confundido. Todos los del equipo estaban consiente de la relación de esos dos.

—Entonces... ¿por qué Furuya se atreve hacer sonrojar a Harucchi?

Se quedo callado unos segundos, pero es que sí, estaba celoso de que alguien más provocará ese tono en las mejillas del menor de los Kominato.

—...porque Harucchi me gusta.

Es ahí donde Chris comprende más, se acerca al ojiámbar, quien sigue murmurando algunas cosas más.

—Si quieres evitar eso, deberías decirle a Kominato tus sentimientos —le palmea su cabeza. —Aunque... Ryousuke de seguro no te aprobara tan rápido.

Escuchar eso último, hace que el menor empiece a decir que hará que "onii-san" lo acepte, que hará todo para que Haruichi sea su novio. Y al umbral de la puerta de los vestidores, un pequeño pelirosa estaba cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos, tapando su evidente sonrojo. Había seguido al pitcher, para preguntarle porque se iba más temprano de lo usual; lo que no esperaba era aquella declaración que hizo su amigo a su senpai.

Esa fue la segunda vez que escuchó esas palabras de parte del ojiámbar.

* * *

– ✿✿✿ –

* * *

Estaba listo, ese día se confesaría, le diría a cierto pelirosa lo que le hacía sentir, y le haría esa pregunta, esperaba ser correspondido y si no, le diría que olvidara lo que le dijo, que siguieran siendo amigos y sonreiría como siempre; después se iría a su habitación a llorar. Con un corazón hecho pedazos.

Pensar en eso le hizo temblar. _Piensa positivo_ se dijo él mismo, entro a la habitación correspondiente de Haruichi, quien estaba de espalda de él, escribiendo algo en su libreta. Se acerco hasta el bateador, quedando su rostro a centímetro del hombro del más bajo y sus mejillas a unos cuantos centímetros.

—Matemáticas, ¿eh? —dijo sin pensarlo.

—E-Eijun-kun…—tartamudeo, sorprendido el pelirosa. ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¿Cuándo había entrado? — ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Noto como inflaba los mofletes el moreno, y empezaba a balbucear algunas cosas, _eso es muy común en él_ pensó, con una gotita en su cabeza*, se giro para no darle la espalda a su amigo, Sawamura estaba indeciso por como comenzar su confesión.

—Haruichi. —Le llamo.

— ¿S-sí?

Era raro que el castaño le dijera por su nombre y no por el apodo que le había puesto cuando recién se estaban conociendo. Sawamura acerco más su rostro al de menor, aprovechando que el pelirosa cambia su posición.

—Tú... t-tu me g-gu-gustas. —Lo dijo, ¡lo dijo!

El rostro de Haruichi empezó a arderle, tanto que su sonrojo se notaba hasta sus orejas; sintió un tacto áspero en su rostro, Eijun le acaricia sus mejillas. Coloco su mano sobre la del moreno, y sonrió levemente.

—También me gustas, Eijun-kun. —Confesó, haciendo su cabeza un poco de lado, dejando que su copete se moviera y relucieran sus ojos, los cuales brillaban y se notaba un rosa precioso a los ojos del contrario.

—Harucchi… entonces, entonces… —empezó a tartamudear— t-tú y yo somos, ¿novios?

—Vaya forma de pedírmelo Eijun-kun —dijo con un tono algo burlesco. —Pero sí, lo somos.

Sawamura emocionado junto sus labios con los de, su ahora novio, en un ósculo tierno, suave, como debía de ser el primer beso de ambos. Separo sus labios, no sin dejar un último beso y juntar sus frentes.

Ese día fue cuando recibió su primer beso.

Ese día empezó una relación con Eijun.

Y esa fue la tercera vez que escucho "me gustas" de parte del ojiámbar. Cosa que de seguro escuchará muchas veces más, de su novio.

* * *

 _*: ya saben, esas escenas que aparecen en el anime c:_

 **N/A:** _¡Mi drabble/OS dedicado al día de Sawaharu!_

 _Me encanta esta pareja, en serio, me encantaron desde el inicio*-* espero es guste, nos leemos~_


End file.
